In My Daughter's Eyes
by snarkysweetness
Summary: "Hey baby girl, everything's going to be fine now," Melinda assured, rocking her gently. Skye cooed in response, still watching her with a smile and Melinda just knew; this was her baby. She supposed to be this little girl's mother; she'd never been so sure of anything in her entire life. They were going to be a family.


**Title:** In My Daughter's Eyes  
 **Author:** snarkysweetness  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Philinda with Peggy, Fury,  & baby Skye  
 **Summary:** "Hey baby girl, everything's going to be fine now," Melinda assured, rocking her gently. Skye cooed in response, still watching her with a smile and Melinda just knew; this was her baby. She supposed to be this little girl's mother; she'd never been so sure of anything in her entire life.

They were going to be a family.  
 **Warnings:** None.  
 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
 **Author's Notes:** I just love the Happy Family so much.

"This isn't a part of my job description, Nick!" Phil yelled in a panic. Melinda's eyes weren't on him but she knew Phil well enough to know he was red in the face and his hands were shaking.

This was…well, more than terrifying, but she couldn't focus on him right now. All she could do was gawk at the 084 Nick had deposited into her arms the moment he walked into their apartment. She was afraid if she looked away it would go off like a bomb. Or she'd drop it. Or...

Was it normal for someone's heart to beat this fast?

She hadn't experienced fear much in her life, being far too stubborn for that particular emotion but in this moment she realized she'd never been more terrified in her entire life.

"I don't care what we do with the girl; we could dump her in an orphanage for all I care."

Melinda's heart skipped a beat and for the first time she looked up at the pair, anger flashing in her eyes. "You wouldn't."

"If you and Phil don't take her it's the only way to keep her safe," Peggy whispered, her fingers tracing the infant's knuckles as she stared over her sadly. Her mentor had aged so much in the past year and Melinda knew soon she'd retire and a new, less compassionate director would take her place. What would her successor do with a child that crossed S.H.I.E.L.D.'s path in need of protection?

Melinda held the baby more securely, wanting her closer to her chest, ready to keep her safe if necessary.

"Phil…" She glanced over at her partner, eyes pleading. He was her best friend, the love of her life, and she knew he'd do the right thing.

He glanced down at the pink bundle in her arms, speechless for a moment. "How are we supposed to raise a baby, Melinda," he asked hopelessly.

"I don't know," she whispered, knowing he had a point. But the poor thing had already been through so much; surviving a massacre, being moved around by agents, dumped at an orphanage; she needed a break. Maybe…maybe Peggy was right; they could keep her safe and give her a real life.

"Every other agent who's kept her has died," Phil whispered, defeated. She knew how he felt about wanting a family, it was one of the things they never agreed on, the job was too important, too dangerous, not a good environment for a child but this was different; _she_ was different.

Peggy gave the baby's fist a gentle squeeze before joining the men, arguing her case yet again. They were her best agents. She trusted them. She knew they could handle this.

But Melinda drowned out their voices again, the tiny bundle in her arms squirming with a small whine as she woke. Panic shot through her veins as she realized despite her desires to be a mother she had no idea how to actually handle a child, let alone a baby. She rocked her gently, instinct taking over. A smile came to her lips when the baby's whimpers faded away as she calmed and she stretched her tiny arms out, a loud squeak leaving her mouth in the shape of a yawn.

Something new, something Melinda couldn't identify rushed through her body. She stared down at the baby in wonder, mesmerized by her every move. How could something so small be so amazing? How could someone she'd just met take up every inch of her heart? Why was Melinda already willing to lay down her life for her?

And most importantly; how did a person this beautiful exist in such a cruel world?

She ran her fingertips over the baby's cheek, joy welling in her chest when she fussed at the contact.

"Does she have a name?" Melinda whispered, already a goner.

"Not yet," Peggy answered with a smugness in her voice. Melinda glanced up to find her watching them with a smile.

"She needs a name."

"Melinda," Phil began but she couldn't be bothered to debate this with him, someone else needed her more.

"Hey there, angel," Melinda cooed as the baby stirred some more. She lifted her, holding her against her chest firmly, her own face so close to the baby's she could smell a hint of baby lotion. The little one struggled to open her eyes, blinking against the harsh light of the room, but when her eyes found Melinda she stared up her, focusing in on Melinda's eyes and then she did something wonderful; she smiled.

Tears welled up in Melinda's eyes as she kept eye contact with Skye; she didn't know why but it was her name. Her eyes were dark, like the sky in a deadly storm and it was fitting. Skye Coulson had a nice ring to it.

"Hey baby girl, everything's going to be fine now," Melinda assured, rocking her gently. Skye cooed in response, still watching her with a smile and Melinda just knew; this was her baby. She supposed to be this little girl's mother; she'd never been so sure of anything in her entire life.

They were going to be a family.

"Melinda?"

"I don't care what you want to do, Phil; I'm her mom now, she's…I'm doing this with or without you. I'm not going to abandon her the way her parents did," she whispered, a small choked sob escaping her mouth as Skye grabbed her finger with both of her fists and began kicking her feet happily.

She was so beautiful and perfect and she was hers.

No one was ever going to hurt her again, not if Melinda had anything to do with it.

Melinda felt Phil at her side before he placed his hand on her lower back. He peered down at Skye for a long moment before muttering a curse and she knew he felt it too; this was their baby.

"She even looks like ours, doesn't she?" He whispered, reaching out to stroke her forehead.

Melinda nodded, still crying happy tears. "It'll be easy to pass her off as ours, help keep her safe from the monster hunting her. He'll never get to her again, Phil."

She leaned down and pressed her lips to Skye's fists. "Mommy promises he is never going to hurt you again, Skye."

"Skye?"

Melinda met Phil's eyes with a small smile. "She needs a name, Phil."

He stared back at her for a long moment before shaking his head in defeat. He reached for the baby and Melinda almost didn't give her up, not wanting to let her go, but she knew he needed this and the moment he took that baby in his arms she knew he was a goner.

"Hello there, Skye," he whispered, holding her awkwardly. "I…well, I guess I'm your dad now."

Skye giggled and Phil's face looked the way Melinda felt.

They were both completely, head-over-heels in love with her already.

How was it possible to love someone so much when you'd just met them?

She owed her old roommate an apology; love at first sight did exist.

"Come on Nick, I think our work here is done," Peggy whispered, leading him towards the door. "Her bag is on the sofa, we'll get papers for her in the morning, and there's a bassinet in the armchair but get her a real crib, won't you? I don't want my goddaughter to be a dependent sleeper."

"Yeah, sure, bye," Phil muttered, too taken in by their daughter to pay attention.

Melinda half-heartedly waved, unable to look away; Skye was busy enchanting her with her gummy, drooly smile and Melinda was convinced if she looked away and missed it that it would actually kill her.

"I hope they don't think I'm letting this kid call me 'uncle'," Nick grumbled.

"Oh hush, I told you she was theirs. Now stop sulking-"

Melinda pressed herself against Phil's side and placed a protective hand over where Skye now had Phil's finger clutched in her fist. She watched Skye for a long minute before forcing herself to tear her eyes away and gaze up at Phil lovingly.

"You're sure?" She knew how she felt but she wanted to be sure that he felt the same way. She could do this without him; he was her lover and soulmate but this little girl…her daughter…she was the real love of her life. She'd only known her for an hour and she already loved her so much more than she even knew was possible. If she had to, she'd give up Phil for her. She'd give up anything for her.

He struggled to look away and met Melinda's gaze and for the first time she noticed the tears in his eyes. He nodded, unable to speak and she understood the feeling. She touched his cheek and leaned up to brush her lips over his. Melinda glanced back down at Skye, who was watching them quietly with a smile, and she could feel how right this was; not only were they meant to be a family but she already loved them just as much as she loved them. It was all in her beautiful eyes; she knew they were her parents. She knew she was home.

"I'm sorry," Phil whispered, his voice breaking. "I never imagined this is what it felt like…to love someone this…we can have a dozen children if you want; we can handle it."

She chuckled and wrapped her arms around his middle, resting her head on his shoulder. "We'll see what happens but…she's enough, Phil; we don't need to have another because she's enough."

Phil kissed the top of her head as Skye's tummy rumbled and she gave them a sad pout. Phil held her against his chest and rubbed her back gently as he moved towards the bag Peggy had left. "It's all right, angel-eyes, we're going to get you fed and tomorrow we're going to take you shopping, how does that sound?"

Skye giggled animatedly, shoving her fist into her mouth happily before smearing it onto Phil's neck. He didn't even look disgusted; in fact he looked downright amused.

Melinda shook her head with a smile; she never would have imagined it would be this easy to make him a father. If she had maybe Skye would have a brother or sister.

"Here, let me," Melinda whispered as he did his best to make a bottle one-handed. She took Skye from his arms and followed him into the kitchen, her eyes never leaving Skye's. This little angel had been through more in her six months of life than most people ever went through and Melinda wanted to shield her from ever being in pain again.

"I love you so much," Melinda whispered. She didn't know how or why but she knew she loved her and she was going to keep loving her and fall even more in love with her as the years went by. This is what it meant to be a mother and in the morning she was going to call her own just to hear her voice and because she wanted Skye to meet her as soon as possible.

Skye reached up and grabbed at Melinda's nose with a smile before pressing her mouth to it, giving her a sloppy kiss. Melinda felt the urge to cry again as she held her closer, kissing her temple.

"I love you, baby girl. Don't ever forget that."

Skye was too young to answer but when she looked at her Melinda knew her eyes were saying 'I love you too, mama' and it was the most wonderful feeling in the entire world.


End file.
